The present technology relates a simulation apparatus which executes a simulation for a plurality of objects which move in a virtual space together with time, controlling method, a program and an information storage medium for a simulation apparatus.
In a simulation in which collision determination of a plurality of objects disposed in a virtual space is carried out, collision determination is done based on the positions of two objects in the virtual space. Here, to do collision determination of a plurality of objects in the round-robin is in efficient in that, as the number of objects increases, the calculation amount increases enormously. Therefore, as one of techniques for reducing the number of times of collision determination, collision determination is often carried out which uses a binary tree which reflects a positional relationship of a plurality of objects in a virtual space. Where a binary tree which reflects a positional relationship of objects is used, collision determination of different objects positioned remotely from each other in the virtual space can be skipped.
As a construction method of such a binary tree as described above, for example, the following method is available. In particular, a region which includes all objects is determined as a root. Then, the region is divided into two divisional regions determined as child nodes, and each of the divisional regions is divided into two divisional regions determined as grandchild nodes. Then, the process of determining such child nodes and grandchild nodes as just described is recursively repeated until each of such divisional regions each of which includes only one object becomes a leaf.